


Deaf love

by hecsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Deaf Character, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, Quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecsoccer/pseuds/hecsoccer
Summary: Being the daughter of two heroes should be easy right?  While for Heather it's a little harder since she can't hear what is going on in the world around her.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Beth Mead/ Danielle Van de Donk, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Lucy Bronze/Keira Walsh, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sam Kerr/Nikki Stanton
Kudos: 1





	Deaf love

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Signing  
> Bold: Written on paper

Classes were going to be starting again soon at UA but tonight was the dance that was held every year for the heroes and their kids. Heather was in her room drawing when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up to see her papa Kirishima.

 _You ready to go_ he signed.

_Yeah._

Heather was deaf but her papa Kirishima and her dad Bakugou didn't treat her any different. She just wished her friends didn't either. Nikki and Fran didn't treat her any different but Keira and Daan were extra protective of her and sometimes it got on her nerves.

 _You ready to go Shitty hair_ her dad Bakugou signed as Heather and Kirishima walked into the kitchen.

_Katsuki_

Heather just smiled at her parents. Bakugou turned to Heather.

_You ready to go princess_

_Yeah_

Bakugou smiled as Kirishima grabbed the keys and the 3 of them headed to the dance.

 _Heather!_ Nikki signed when she ran over to Heather with Fran, Daan and Keira not that far behind.

_Hey guys._

_You ready for school to start_ Fran signed.

_Not really._

_I'm ready for this dumb dance to be over_ Daan signed.

 _You just don't like loud noises_ Keira signed. Heather just smiled at her friends. She looked around the room when her eyes stopped on a group that she had never seen around before. She smiled when she saw the blonde one messing around. She quickly turned back to her friends when they noticed Heather staring at them.

 _You ok_ Keira signed.

_Yeah I'm fine. Let's go find a table._

_Hey guys I'm going to go outside for a minute._

_Do you want one of us to go with you_ Daan asked.

 _No I'm just going to walk around the building_ Heather signed before leaving the table.

Heather was walking around the building when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the blonde from before standing next to her. They waved and Heather waved back. Heather was confused when they pulled a piece of paper and a pen from their pocket. They wrote something down before handing the paper and pen to Heather.

**I'm guessing that you might be deaf since you didn't hear me calling to you. I'm Sam.**

Heather smiled before writing something and handing the pen and paper back.

**I'm Heather. I'm guessing you're new to UA since I haven't seen you before.**

**Yeah. My friends and I are starting at UA this year? What's your quirk?**

Heather smiled as they were standing next to a street lamp. Heather snapped her fingers and the lamp went out.

**That's pretty cool. Do you want to see mine?**

Heather smiled and nodded. Sam walked over to a parked car and picked up the front of it and dropped it. When it hit the ground the lights started to flash and Heather guessed that the alarm was going off. Sam grabbed her hand and ran. 

They finally stopped running.

**Maybe that wasn't the best idea.**

Heather smiled.

**You think?**

Heather saw Sam staring at her.

**What?**

**It's nothing. It's just you're smile is really beautiful.**

Heather started to blush.

**We should probably head back to the dance.**

Heather smiled and nodded. Sam held out their hand and Heather took it before they headed back to the dance.

 _Have fun_ Nikki signed when Heather sat back at the table.

_It was just a walk._

_Right_ Nikki signed with a smile. Heather kicked her under the table.

_Ow_

Later that night

Heather was reading when her phone started vibrating. She picked it up to see that she had a text message from a number that she didn't know.

Sam: Hey its Sam.

Heather smiled.

Heather: How did you get my number?

Sam: Would you believe me if I said it was magic.

Heather: No

Sam: One of my friends used their quirk to get your phone and then I texted myself from your phone.

Heather: You know we aren't suppose to use our quirks at the dance.

Sam: Well then I guess we both broke the rules.

Heather: I'm not the one that dropped the car.

Sam: It got you to smile though

Heather: We should probably head to bed since we have school tomorrow

Sam: I'll see you tomorrow

Heather: Yeah

Sam: Alright I'll let you get some sleep princess.

Heather smiled as she locked her phone before heading to bed with a smile on her face.

The next day

Heather was eating breakfast with her dad and papa when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at it to see that she had a text message from Sam.

Sam: Morning princess. Can't wait to see you at school.

Heather put her phone down with a smile on her face.

 _Why are you so happy this morning_ Kirishima signed.

_I'm just really happy for the first day of school. I'll see you guys later._

She gave both her parents a kiss before leaving for school. "She's not allowed to date" Bakugou grumbled. "I don't think you can control that Blasty."

Heather was in her homeroom with Nikki when Sam came in. Nikki saw Heather sit up straighter. Nikki was confused until she noticed Sam smile at her friend and Heather smiled back. Nikki turned to look at her friend.

_What?_

_Nothing_ Nikki signed with a smile.

When the bell rang Nikki pulled Heather out of the class room.

_Nikki the cafe is the other way._

_We're not going to the cafe yet._

_Why not_

_What is going on with you and Sam_

Heather rolled her eyes.

_Nothing is going on. I just met them today like you._

_Don't make me use my quirk on you._

_I hate that you can tell when people are lying._

Nikki just stared at her.

_Ok we met last night at the dance and we have been talking since then._

Nikki hugged Heather.

_I'm so happy for you_

_You can't tell Keira_

_You haven't told Keira_

Heather shook her head.

_Why not_

_You know how her and Daan get_

_True_

_Can we go to lunch now_

The girls were sitting at their normal table in the cafe and Heather's phone kept vibrating.

 _Whose texting you_ Keira signed.

 _Its probably just my dads. You know how they get on the first day of school. I'm going to run to the rest room real quick_ Heather signed before leaving. Once she was gone Keira grabbed her phone. "Keira what are you doing" Fran asked. "I'm just going to let her dads know that she's fine" Keira said unlocking Heather's phone. "Whose super strong?" Nikki gasped. "Nikki do you know something that we don't" Daan asked. All of a sudden Heather's phone disappeared from Keira's hands.

_Heather!_

_Did you really just look through my phone_

_Look Heather_

Heather was already walking away. What they didn't see was a blonde following Heather out of the cafe.

Sam caught up to Heather. They tapped her shoulder and pointed to her phone in her hand.

Sam: You ok

Heather: No

Sam: You want to talk about it

Heather: It's just I'm mad at one of my friends

"Heather, Sam just the students I was looking for" Aizawa said and signed.

_What's up Mr. Aizawa_

_You're parents are waiting for you in the locker room_

Heather smiled before walking towards the locker room. "What's going on" Sam asked. "You are going to be on a team with me and Present Mic for this training exercise today." "Ok."

Heather smiled as Kirishima finished braiding her hair.

 _You ready for this princess_ Bakugou signed.

_Yep_

Heather smiled as her and her dads walked out into the training arena. She saw that they were going against Aizawa, Present Mic and Sam. She knew that she was going to handle Sam while her parents took care of Aizawa and Present Mic.

_Heather time to go dark_

Heather snapped her fingers and all of the lights in the arena went out. She knew that her and her dads eyes would adjust quickly since they were use to training in the dark with her. Heather quickly found Sam without a problem. She felt more confident now that Sam couldn't see her. Heather quickly kissed Sam before pushing them out of bounce.

Heather was walking to her locker when she felt her phone vibrate. She knew that it was from Sam. She turned around to see them running towards her.

Sam: What was that about

Heather: I don't know what you are talking about

Sam just stared at her. "Hey Heather...Am I interrupting something" Nikki said and signed.

"Yes"

_No_

Nikki just stared at them.

 _Come on. Keira, Daan and Fran's match is going to start soon._ Heather started pulling Nikki away. She felt her phone vibrate again. She looked down to see that it was from Sam.

Sam: We're not done having this conversation

Heather just smiled.


End file.
